


A For Effort

by boxparade



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Tumblr, gifs included!, spoilers for the gag reel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxparade/pseuds/boxparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thor wants to fill Midgard with happiness, Natasha wears white, and Clint gets an A for effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A For Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: ([x](http://justaspark.tumblr.com/post/29940700876/chocobolatay-fixed-it-so-once-someone-gave))  
> 
> 
> I may write more. :P

So once, someone gave Thor a packet of gold star stickers. No one quite knows where he got them. He just showed up with them one day. And Thor, determined to be an all-things-Midgardian connoisseur, asked Bruce, determined to be an all-around good guy whenever he’s not green, kindly told him that “It’s a…tradition, sort of.”

“A Midgardian tradition?” Thor asked curiously.

“Well, yes, I suppose,” Bruce admitted, scratching at the back of his head and frowning. “When someone does something good, or makes an effort, they get a gold star.”

“Then why do more Midgardians not wear gold stars?” Thor asked, because of course, that was a logical question.

“Because it’s not—It’s mostly just…teachers, really. School teachers with second graders and…Thor? Thor?”

But alas, Thor was not there, for he had had an idea—a very dangerous thing, indeed. Instead of listening to the rest of Bruce’s explanation, Thor decided that with his new packet of gold stars, he would fill Midgard with happiness, since he believed all beings should be rewarded for their efforts.

Little did Bruce know, he had unwittingly created a monster.

 

“Shh!” Clint hisses to Steve as he walks into the kitchen and glances curiously atop the fridge, where Clint is currently perched. His eyebrows dip in confusion until Clint points above his head at what appears to be a bucket hung from the ceiling, with a string attached to the bottom, leading to Clint’s hand.

“What’re you—”

But at that moment, Natasha steps through the doorway Steve had been standing in just moments ago, and Clint pulls hard and fast on the string. The bucket begins to tip, revealing that it is filled with water—a curious thing, considering Natasha is, strangely enough, wearing a white tank top today.

However, in a move which all present will categorize as “magic”, the bucket fails to drench the lovely miss Natasha at all. Instead, it seems to fall, still upright, into her waiting hands, and in moments, it is none other than Clint who is soaked to the bone. His eyes are wide with shock as his hair drips in front of them, and Natasha simply smiles, helps herself to a cup of coffee, and leaves the kitchen.

When Thor comes swooping in moments later, booming about poptarts, it startles Clint so much that he slips and falls from the top of the appliance, landing with a wet _smack_ and losing all the breath in his lungs. Thor blinks curiously down at him, grins, pulls a sheet of paper from Thor-knows-where and places one bright, shiny gold star right in the middle of Clint’s forehead.

“Thou hast made a valiant effort!” He declares, before whipping out of the room like nothing at all had passed, leaving Clint staring dumbly at the ceiling as he dripped a puddle onto the floor, while Steve collapsed into uncontrollable laughter beside him.


End file.
